On the Other Side of Sanity
by pheonixflamechimera78
Summary: While staring at her bloodstained hands, something in Sakura’s mind clicks. She steps into another dimension of reality, and it’s not the sane one. Written at two o’clock in the morning. How cliché. Rated T for...death?


**Meow: I present…my first Naruto fanfic! And…it's not crack! In fact, it's distraught-angst/bloody-death/rather-entertaining-tragedy/not-very-romantic-romance! XO I know, I'm terrified with myself.**

**You can read it for laughs, if you want. I was kind of chuckling as I wrote the last part…*cero obscuro'd* But most sane people wouldn't exactly consider it hilarious. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you were expecting some clever comment, sorry, I'm fresh out.**

**Warning: It's probably crap. Oh, yes, and people die, before which they are OOC. And also, make up your own circumstances. (How the hell am I supposed to know how she managed to…do what she did?) I'm much too lazy.**

One swift slash of her kunai, and it was all over. She found it difficult to believe that it was so simple, that she had been able to bring herself to do it.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead, and it was Haruno Sakura's doing.

But the more the pool of red liquid around the raven-haired man spread, the more surreal the situation seemed. Sakura found herself checking the body and the surrounding area for any indication of deception, to find none.

She was surprised to find herself relieved. It was a miracle that she had been able to accomplish her task at all, and she was unimaginably fortunate to be unscathed. She was almost happy, shocking herself even more when she realized that she almost resented him, difficult as it may be to hate a bleeding body on the floor.

"_You're annoying."_

"_Hn."_

Then, the hateful memories brought back others, ones that redirected her hatred to herself.

"_The person I like is…"_

"_Who did that to you?"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

The grief, terror, and guilt struck her all at once along with the memories, throbbing like a physical attack.

The man she loved was killed, and it was she, who was now disgusted with herself, who intentionally murdered him.

The feeling of self-detestation only intensified when she realized what the consequences of her actions would do to her teammate, that she had hurt Naruto in the ultimate way.

How would he react? Would he hate her forever? Would _she_ hate herself forever?

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts, but the inescapable truth haunted her, and she knew it would till the day she died.

Naruto's best friend, whom he loved like a brother, was lost forever, and the woman of the blond's dreams was the cause.

Sakura smiled emptily at nobody in particular, knowing perfectly well that her actions were justified, in a political sense at any rate. He was a missing-nin and a heartless killer. He wasn't the Sasuke-kun she knew; he had changed, and most definitely not for the better. She almost chuckled weakly when she thought of it from a bystander's point of view.

Sasuke, a traitor to his village, was finally exterminated, and a brave, self-sacrificing girl had carried out his execution.

She couldn't bear to think of it like that. It was much too far from the truth. She killed him for selfish reasons, and she couldn't live if anybody thought of the situation in any other way.

That's when she realized that people would view it in such a manner anyway, and she just couldn't have it be like that.

Gripping the bloodied weapon she ended a life with just before, she moved it across her neck in a hurried, almost desperate last move, a borderline-crazed look on her tear-streaked face. Her eyes were open wide with distress as she hit the floor, the fluid pouring out of her mixing with the pool that was already there.

Yet another man's life was stolen that day, and the one who took it lay cold beside him.

**See, now wasn't that funny? *disgusted looks directed toward Meow* XD I was kidding. It's probably not funny unless you're partially insane (like me), a Sakura-hater (like I used to be), or sadistic (which I may be).**

**This piece o' crap was born from my sadistic desire to kill off a couple that doesn't have a chance (anymore, at least). Sorry, SasuXSaku lovers. **

**Personally, I think this fic was rather cheesy and rushed, and that the author's notes are mentally disturbing, though I may be biased. *shrugs* Feel free to disagree, agree, or kill me over the internet. All you have to do is to press that pretty, pretty button…**


End file.
